Happy Go Lucky
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Not sure if anyone will read this, but here goes. Its a short shit oneshot about Eddie and Walter doing what they do best IMO. Being weird buddies.


Spoot: What the fuck am I doing…

Edward: Your job you worthless piece of shit…

Happy Go Lucky

Rain had finally come to a stop. Dark water began to fill the streets, gathering around the gutter. The liquid fighting to get through a plethora of trash. The man hiding in the shadows took note of this, watching the water gather and flood. "Like humanity." He growled. "Pooling around proverbial trash, fighting to retreat to the other side. Unaware that it all leads to the gutter." He stepped into the light of a street lamp, his mask's ink retracting in the harsh glow as if shielding itself from the light. "Could you…beeee anymore depressing?!" Came a harsh, yet playful voice from the darkness behind him.

"Seriously Kovacs…do you ever laugh?" The masked man turned a bit, staring into the shadows. "Depends, do you ever shower?" He growled to his teaser. The man in question stepped into the light and put a cigar in his mouth. "What for." He joked. "Just gunna get dirty again." There was a moment of silence then the joker spoke again, "Were you seriously just talking to yourself Walter, or was I hearin' shit." Walter Kovacs, otherwise known as Rorschach chose not to answer. Only to ask his own question.

"You agree with me though. Don't you Ed." It was a matter of fact statement that Edward Blake agreed to by nodding. "Well yeah, why wouldn't I?" He knelt down and looked on as the water trickled desperately between a discarded cup and some street gunk. "Humanity is doomed Kovacs, we can all go home now." Walter wasn't sure why that was funny but his comedic buddy laughed. When he stood he turned to the masked oddity and held out a hand. "Last night you took something of mine kid…and guess what? Old Comedian's come to collect."

"I was nowhere near you last night Ed. I was scoping out Holdem Sanctuary."

"I want my goddamn button back Walt!" Comedian raged as he wagged his hand around. "I know you took it you son of a bitch! I know it was you! I swear you don't get that back to me I'll rip your fucking arm off and beat you with it!" Behind his mask, Walter rolled his eyes, causing the ink in his mask to rearrange and swirl. "Don't you fucking roll your eyes at me you little bastard. I want my fucking smiley face button BACK! NOW!" Edward grabbed the other man up by the collar of his trench coat and yanked him close enough for Walter to get a good smell of the booze on his breath.

"You of all people…attached to something material. Now that…is funny." He said, unfazed by the threat. "The less you fear your own death the closer it gets." Edward warned, teasing his buddy in a threatening way. Again it failed to scare the other man. "Yeah. I'll agree to that. Look Ed, I ain't got your fucking button, so get off me." He was set on his feet roughly. He took to fixing his coat, ignoring the other man. "You didn't take it? Then who the fuck did…" Edward muttered to himself. The other man looked up and smirked behind the mask, causing the ink to shift. "Something funny?" Eddie asked, noticing the swirling pattern. "Maybe it was the ghost of your conscience." He joked, making Eddie snort out a chuckle.

"Well I'll be a son of a bitch. Little Rusty has a sense of humor after all. It really warms my heart." Edward said, throwing an arm over the other man's shoulder and gripping with a hand. Walter was sure this was another threat so he ignored it. "I'm a regular laugh riot." He said dryly, causing Ed to chuckle again. The matter of the missing button was about to be forgotten. Both men opted to call it a night and head back to the hotel. Before they stepped onto the curb a little coo could be heard behind them.

Walter looked to Ed in confusion, the ink giving this away. "Yeah I heard it to." Comedian muttered as he looked around. The coo sounded again, coming closer. Walter searched the darkness for signs of life. Edward stepped in front of the shorter man and scanned the area as well. Before they both gave up…a tiny kitten marched by them, tail up proudly. In her little mouth…a smiley face button.

The End

Edward: You think this is god damn funny?!

Spoot: Hilarious.


End file.
